Pleasant Dreams
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Rated M for lemons. LuNa. Read and review, and no flames or hate please.


One Piece: Pleasant Dreams

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, and Kumi © Me

* * *

Summary- At night, Nami catches Luffy in the middle of having a pleasant dream…in one of the most awkward ways.

* * *

Nighttime on the _Thousand Sunny_. The chilly, nighttime wind flowed freely upon the waves, causing the water to lap gently at the ship's hull, rocking up and down and back and forth, casting the crew on board into a peaceful slumber.

Sanji, Usopp, Franky, and Brook, slept in the Men's Quarters, filling the room with their loud snores and mumblings. Chopper slept in the sick bay, muttering things in his sleep about chocolate and cotton candy. Aika and Kumi slept in their room, the former unconsciously morphing into her wolf form as she dreamed about chasing cookies in the shape of bunny rabbits. Zoro and Robin slept in the Crow's Nest, the latter lying on the former's pectorals. As for Blizzard, he is sleeping in Luffy and Nami's room…somehow managing to squeeze himself under the duvet.

Speaking of the captain and navigator, the former is snoring away, a sliver of drool seeping from his wide open mouth, a permanent grin on his face. As always, Nami slept beside him, breathing softly with her earplugs in her ears.

"Mmm…so much…treasure," she murmured. "It's all mine…heeheeheeheehee~! Mmmnn…"

' _That woman is even greedy in her dreams,'_ thought Blizzard, who, despite had his eyes closed, was able to hear the navigator muttering. _'How or why Luffy fell for her, I'll never know.'_

As Nami slept, Luffy was heard laughing goofily as his tongue suddenly dangled out his mouth and a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Ahh…ahahaha…!" he laughed.

Despite the fact that she was wearing earplugs, Nami could somehow hear her fiancé's mumblings, causing her to stir.

"Unh…" she groaned as she pulled her earplugs out. "I think these things are wearing out, now…I gotta get some new ones." She then glanced over at Luffy's snoring, laughing face. "I wonder what he's dreaming about that's making him laugh so much."

"Ehhh…meat…!" Luffy muttered, licking his lips and laughing still. "So much…meat…!"

"Ugh…of course," Nami said, exasperated. "He's just as a big a glutton in his sleep as he is when he's awake. Why am I not surprised?"

However, just as she was about to go to sleep again…

"Ngh…Nami…!"

The navigator gasped silently as she looked over at Luffy, whose cheeks had flushed a bit redder than before.

"Nami…bring that meat over here…" he muttered, rolling over onto his side.

' _He's dreaming…about me?'_ thought Nami before she looked over at the spot where Luffy's legs are…and saw a rather noticeable bulge. Curious, Nami reached under the covers…and when she felt her fingers brush against a rubbery, sticky appendage, she let out a surprised squeak as she pulled her hand out.

"Oh…my god…!" she whispered. "He's having one of… _those_ dreams…!"

Yes, indeed. In Luffy's mind, right now, he was sitting amongst a sea of clouds as Nami stood in front of him holding a platter of meat…while completely nude, the clouds and the meat covering her "naughty bits".

"Haaa…oh, Nami…" Luffy moaned as his lips took on an "O" shape and he started making some sort of sucking noise, even licking his lips as more drool dripped from his mouth.

'… _Maybe I should just let him sleep,'_ Nami thought as she was about to go back to sleep herself…and yet, as she heard Luffy moaning and softly calling out to her, her curiosity began to take hold even more.

"…Well…maybe I'll just…take a small peek," the navigator said as she gently pulled off the covers over Luffy's legs, and soon, she saw it: the captain's erected, throbbing cock, sticking out through his T-bone steak boxer shorts,. It wasn't like Nami hadn't seen it before, though. She knew, from experience, just how big of a man Luffy…still, she didn't expect him to have an erection in his sleep.

Come to think of it…did Luffy ever have a wet dream before? This was something that Nami hadn't thought of for a while, but until now, it never occurred to her that Luffy might never have had one of those kind of dreams before.

As Nami continued her pondering, Luffy suddenly moaned, again…and his extension began oozing with pre-cum. At that moment, Nami blushed and gulped nervously, as she suddenly founding herself becoming…aroused.

'… _No, Nami,'_ she thought. _'Don't even think about it! Do you know how awkward it would be if you did that to him while he's asleep?!'_

"Nami…!" Luffy moaned as he spread out his legs. "S…suck…on it…!"

Nami chewed her lip, feeling unsure about what to do.

"Maybe," she thought aloud, "I'll just go along with it. Who knows? He'll just think it's still a dream!"

With that, she put on a determine expression as she lied down on stomach and took Luffy's pulsing member into her hands. Then, she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the tip, letting out a pleasant moan, and in turn, Luffy gave a moan, himself.

"Haaa…Nami…I love you…!"

' _Wow,'_ Nami thought. _'He really is dreaming about me…and suddenly…I'm feeling a little turned on, myself.'_

She kept on sucking on Luffy's cock, she pulled away and began to lick it up and down, from the base to the tip, moaning softly as she savored the taste of her captain's extension.

"Nami…ahh…aahhh…!" Luffy moaned as Nami began to deep-throat him, and in his sleep, he began to thrust in her mouth, surprising her a bit at first, but then she smiled as she just took it in, despite her gag reflex, but then, all of a sudden, Luffy's eyes started to open.

"Mmm…huh…?" he muttered before he looked down. His vision was a bit blurry, but he could make out the orange hair of his navigator. "N…Nami…?" He blinked, sleepily, but then smiled as his head sank back against his pillow. "Now this is a dream I could really get used to…"

5…4…3…2…1…

"Hold it…" Luffy muttered as his eyes shot open and he looked down and saw Nami, sucking and licking all over his cock.

"Mmm…haa…aahhh…!" she moaned, her eyes closed in her ecstasy.

"Ummm…Nami?" Luffy asked, causing his fiancé to let out another surprised before she looked up and saw her captain, wide awake and blinking at her. "What…are you doing?"

"Luffy!" Nami cried, her voice muffled before she pulled away from his member, a string of saliva and pre-cum connecting her lips to the extension. "I-I'm sorry! It's just…well…I heard you, dreaming about me…and then I saw your boner, and I just couldn't help myself! I-I just…I was only…I'm so sorry! I just-"

"What are you sorry for?" Luffy asked. "You looked like you were having fun, weren't you?"

"Uhh…well…" Nami muttered. "I-I guess…yeah…?"

A pause…but then Luffy crawled over to her and reached under her nightgown…or rather, inside her panties.

"Eep!" Nami squeaked. "L-Luffy, what are you doing?!"

"You're sorry, huh?" Luffy asked as he suddenly slipped two fingers inside her wet, hot womanhood, causing her to let out an involuntary moan as her cheeks flushed red. "Well, this seems to say otherwise."

"W-wait, Luffy-" Nami started, but then the Straw Hat Captain put a finger to her lips and gently shushed her.

"It's okay," he whispered, reassuringly. "After all, we both love each other, don't we? What's wrong with that?"

"…Nothing," Nami answered, smiling happily.

"See?" Luffy asked. "It's okay." He then gave her a sultry grin. "Now, you just relax…and let your captain take care of the rest."

With that, he went to work. He rubbed his fingers against Nami's wet pussy, causing her to moan softly as she leaned back, panting heavily. Luffy leaned in closer against her, his forehead pressed in between her cans as he inserted his fingers inside her, slipping them and out.

"Ahh…ahh…!" Nami gasped. "Luffy…! Mmmnn…ngh…! Oh, god…!"

Then, using just his teeth and tongue with such versatility that would make an octopus jealous, Luffy began to unbutton Nami's nightgown down to her stomach, allowing her ample breasts to bounce freely before he opened his mouth and began to suck on her luscious melons. Nami chewed her lip and mewled, trying not to fidget as Luffy kept teasing her.

' _On any other day, he's an idiot…'_ she thought as tears of pleasure formed in the corners of her eyes, _'but when it comes to something like this…it's like he really knows what he's doing…! Deep inside him, there lies a perverted mastermind…!'_

"Aaahhh…" Luffy moaned as he kept sucking on her cans, licking her erect nips in circles, clockwise, then counterclockwise, and still slipping his fingers in and out of her, all the while. He then pulled away from her breasts and started kissing them, first the left, then the right, and then he began to trail them up to her collarbone, then up to her neck, where he nibbled at it and began growling in a sensual manner, causing Nami to let out a purr, which in turn made him smirk back at her.

"You like that, don't ya, Pretty Kitty?" Luffy asked.

"I do…I really do," Nami answered.

Then, Luffy bit down on her neck and started sucking, causing Nami to moan even more, even as he did it in two different spots. Then, he broke away and gave Nami a small peck on the lips, licking them, as if asking permission before she opened her mouth, allowing Luffy's tongue to enter and explore as much as it pleased. Her own tongue found itself powerless against Luffy's as he kept kissing her, one arm wrapped around her in a passionate embrace, the navigator returning the gesture, both caressing their bodies. Luffy even made it a point to squeeze Nami's perfectly round ass.

"Ahhh…aahhh…!" Nami gasped as Luffy grinded her mouth hungrily in his own. "Luffy…I…I love you…!"

"I love you, too, Nami…" Luffy whispered, still kissing her and fingering womanhood. "I love you so much."

"Ngh…hnnnggh…! Unh…! Luffy…I think…I'm about to…!"

"Not yet…wait just a bit longer…! Just a little bit longer…!"

Nami nodded and chewed her lip, mewling Luffy continued slipping his fingers in and out of her Eve's Tunnel, but then, not five seconds later…

 **Splort…!**

Luffy looked down as he pulled his hand out of Nami's panties, his palm soaked in a wet, sticky substance.

"Sorry," Nami apologized. "I couldn't hold it in, much longer."

A pause…but then Luffy licked at Nami's cum, smirking at her as he swallowed.

"Nice…" he whispered.

Nami smiled at him before she prepared to head back to bed.

"Well, now that that's over with," she started, "how about you and I go back to dreamland?"

"…Wait," Luffy spoke up, his face still flushed red and his hands between his groin. "I…I can't leave it…like this…!"

"What do you mean?" Nami asked. "You can't leave what?"

"…I'm still up," Luffy answered.

"…Still…?" Nami repeated before her eyes went wide and she looked down at Luffy's crotch: his erection was still there. "Oh, no…don't tell me…!"

"Nami…you gotta fuck me!" Luffy exclaimed. "You gotta fuck me, right now!"

"You're kidding me!" Nami whispered. "Luffy, I'm tired now!"

"Yeah, but this won't go away on its own!" Luffy argued. "I need this, Nami! Please, you gotta fuck me!"

"Okay, okay!" Nami replied. "But listen…we can't be loud. Aika's still sleeping, remember?"

"Mm!" Luffy nodded. "I promise I'll be quiet. Now hurry and fuck me!"

"All right," Nami answered, getting her "game face" on. "Let's do this thing."

Luffy lied back, his legs spread wide and his Adam's Rod in full view.

"Sit on it, Nami," he told her. "Take your panties off and sit on it."

Nami nodded before she slipped off her soiled panties and crawled over to Luffy, who smiled as she began to sit down on it, causing her to moan involuntarily as she felt Luffy's manhood penetrating her.

"Okay, Luffy…start moving."

Luffy nodded before he thrust upward, going deeper into Nami, who chewed her lip as she tried her hardest not to cry out. Slowly, he pumped in and out of her, the earlier teasing he gave her making it easy for him to enter and exit as he pleased. With every thrust, Nami bounced up and down, rhythmically, her breasts also bouncing with her.

Blizzard, who had the misfortune of being under the bed, whimpered softly as he put his paws over his ears and his eyes went wide.

' _My god…!'_ thought the poor wolf-dog. _'Not again…! NOT AGAIN!'_

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time Blizzard was under the bed while Luffy and Nami "did the deed". Often times, he'd just sleep there, all through the night, and the pair would have no idea he would be there until the next morning…and he would always end up speaking to Luffy for at least the whole day.

It seemed that tonight would be no different.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Luffy grunted as he kept pumping in and out of Nami, who gasped as saliva spilled from her lips. Suddenly, Luffy tensed up and he sat up in surprised.

"W-what?" Nami asked. "What's wrong?"

"You…you just clamped down on me, really tight…!" Luffy answered.

"Sorry…I couldn't help it," Nami answered. "You've really hit me in my sweet spot."

 **Ba-bump!** Luffy's heart skipped a beat…but then he kissed Nami on the lips, pulling her into an embrace.

"You keep that up, baby, and I'll fuck you ten times…!" he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe that's a good thing," Nami whispered back, licking her lips before they kissed once more before breaking away as she went back to riding on his hard cock, causing him to moan.

"Nami…!" he called, softly. "Oh, man, I love you…! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too," Nami replied as she kept moving along in time with Luffy's thrusts. "I love you so much, Luffy…!"

Soon, Luffy began to increase his speed, causing Nami to try and stifle her mewling. To help, Luffy kissed her to keep things as quiet as possible…it at all possible. Then, he suddenly pinned down against the bed, continuing his thrusts as they lips locked together, his speed increasing steadily. Nami moaned in his mouth with each one, and she bucked her hips to make him go deeper inside her, showing how much she wanted him. However, she proved she wasn't making it so easy this time, for her womanhood had clamped tightly around his manhood.

"Mmm…you're really making me work for this, aren't you?" Luffy asked.

"Damn right, I am…!" Nami whispered. "Might as well, right?"

"You know I love a challenge," Luffy replied as he kissed her neck and pumped into her at the same time, bringing forth her glorious moaning. He then blew gently into her ear, causing her to chew her lip as she pressed her chest up against his own.

"Unh…Luffy…here it comes again…!" Nami whispered.

"Same here…!" Luffy answered. "Just…a few more thrusts…! Almost…!"

They both kissed each other and practically screamed into one another's mouths as their orgasms peaked. Luffy's hot seed spilled into Nami's cavern, and the latter panted as she fell back, her face as red as a strawberry and tears spilling from her eyes. Luffy stared down at her, his facial features the same as her own. He smiled as he leaned in, kissing her forehead as she panted breathlessly, her heard pounding in her eyes.

"Man…that was fun," Luffy said.

"In your case, it's a dream come true, huh?" Nami asked.

"Hell yeah," Luffy answered.

Under the bed, Blizzard, wide-eyed and horrified, sighed quietly in relief.

' _Finally…it's over…'_ he thought.

"…So you up for round 2, Nami?"

"My…someone's a bit frisky tonight, aren't they?"

'… _Oh, shit…!'_ Blizzard thought, clawing at his head as Luffy and Nami proceeded to have another round of "fun-making".

 *****Timeskip brought to you by Raku and Chitoge arguing (Nisekoi reference)*****

The next morning, the Straw Hats continued on with their voyage, but as they went about their normal routines, Luffy, who was beaming more than usual, noticed Blizzard's exhausted (and annoyed) visage.

"Hey, Blizzard, you okay? You're not looking so good."

" _Don't talk to me, Luffy…"_

"Huh? Why? What'd I do?"

" _Let me put it to you like this…your dreams are my nightmare!"_

"…What does my dream of becoming the King of the Pirates have to do with this?"

" _Never mind. Just leave me alone."_

"Uh…okay. Whatever."

Since Blizzard had decided that was the last time he'd be sleeping in Luffy and Nami's room and was going to sleep in Aika's room, instead.

 **THE** **END**

* * *

Yay! New lemon story! Never thought I'd do one of these babies again, did you? ;)

Review, please!


End file.
